02 Kwietnia 1998
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00,7.30 Wiadomości) 8.05 Szalone dziewczyny (40/52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - teleturniej 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 "Cagney i Lacey" (87/86) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Tańce polskie, śladami Oskara Kolberga: "Tańce i pieśni" (1) 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.20 Gorący wok Kena Homa 11.25 Od kuchni 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Francuski sposób na koszty Spotkania z przyrodą, geografią i medycyną: 12.45 Być albo nie być: Życie 13.15 "Zwierzęta świata": "Nastał kwiecień" - serial dok. prod. norweskiej 13.45 Alfabet polskich rzek: S jak Samica Stęszewska 14.05 Przez Karpaty: Karpaty Słowackie (2): Dolina Środkowego Wagu 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.05 "Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Wizje na wizji - program dla młodych widzów 16.00 Kadra czeka 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (580) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Kwadrans na kawę - wydanie specjalne 18.10 Szkoła gotowania 18.20 Bezpieczniej 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.52 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Zaczarowany ołówek" / "Tęczowa bajeczka" 19.20 Bezpieczniej 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 "Nash Bridges" - serial prod. USA 21.00 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Studio sport: MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 22.00 Czas na dokument: "Psi żywot" - film dok.prod.szwedzkiej 22.30 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.10 "Prześladowana przez los" - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1991 r., 93 min) 0.45 Warszawskie Spotkania Teatralne 1.15 W rajskim ogrodzie (powt.) 1.30 Gramy w szachy (powt.) 1.40 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Pielęgniarki" (38) - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "W labiryncie" (29/120) - serial TVP 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 15.05 Po rozum do głowy 15.30 "Bodzio mały helikopter" (8) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Pr. ekumeniczny 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Klub pana Rysia 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Polaków portret własny 19.30 "Dwa światy" (6/26) - serial prod. australijsko-polskiej 20.00 Linia specjalna (audiotele: 0-70015022 - głosy na nie, 0-70015055-głosy na tak) 21.00 "Z archiwum X" (23) - serial prod. USA 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Sport telegram 22.45 "M.A.S.H." (89) - serial prod. USA 23.10 Studio Teatralne 2: Olga Tokarczuk: "Prawiek i inne czasy" 1.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Historia miłości (113, 114) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 6.50 Teleks 7.10 Zemsta (28) - telenowela 7.50 Dzień Dobry w Trójce 8.00 Teleks 8.10 Ars viva - magazyn 8.30 Wyspa Noego (4) - serial animowany prod. ang. 8.55 Mysz i kret (14) - serial anim. 9.00 Kapitan Sen (12) - serial anim. prod. ang. 9.25 Czas czy nie czas? (5) - serial fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 9.50 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial anim. prod. polskiej 10.05 Gorzka miłość - telenowela 11.00 Uśmiercony Zachód: Wojna - serial dok. 11.30 Łazik 11.45 Nie ma jak na działce 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Piloci z Big Sky (13) - serial przygodowy prod. australijskiej 12.50 Portret Marii Magdaleny - film dok. 13.30 Umarłem, aby żyć - film fab. 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Człowiek z gór (6/20) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Było sobie życie (21/26) - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 16.05 Znak orła (4/13) - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Czwartkowe studio 16.40 Z planu filmowego 16.50 Czwartkowe studio 17.00 Teleks 17.05 Ewa puszysta 17.20 Zemsta (28) - telenowela 18.10 Budujemy dom 18.35 Historia miłości (115, 116) - serial prod. brazylijskiej 19.30 Nicole, królowa węży - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 20.00 Pan młody w opałach - komedia kryminalna prod. francuskiej 21.35 Pod niebem Paryża (15, 16) 21.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Rozmowa 22.20 Transylwania 6-5000 - film fab. 23.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield (2) - serial anim., USA 1988 (powt.) 8.30 Żar tropików (63) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/Izrael 9.30 Żar młodości (413) - serial obyczajowy. Kanada 10.30 Drużyna A (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Brygada Acapulco 2 (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - prog. rozryw. 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal- magazyn mody 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 15.00 Inspektor Gadżet (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.30 Czas na naturę - mag. medycyny naturalnej 15.45 Wystarczy chcieć 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piraci show: gra - zabawa 16.15 Nieustraszony (82) - serial sensacyjny. USA 17.15 Swiat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Szaleję za tobą (24) - serial komediowy. USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików (64) - serial sensacyjny. Kanada/Izrael 1991 20.05 Top Dog - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 21.55 Kojak - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.55 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Przytul mnie 1.30 Link New Look 2.00 Cosmix 2.30 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Telesklep 7.25 CIĘŻKO RANNE PANTOFLE - mag. poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (125) - serial obyczajowy 8.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (34) - serial anim. 8.30 Przygody Bosco (22) - serial anim. 9.00 Zostań gwiazdą - prog. rozryw. 10.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 10.30 Anna (125) - telenowela 11.30 Jolanda (59) - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka, informacja 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (35) - serial anim. 13.30 Dance Time - mag. muz. 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa -- dla dzieci 14.45-16.45 NIEZŁY KANAŁ 14.45 W naszym krygu (2) - serial 15.15 Sikoła złamanych serc (125) 16.15 Star Trek (71) - serial SF 16.45 Omer (15) - serial anim. 17.15 TYN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka, informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (122) - serial 19.00 Na wybiegu - moda 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (25) - serial 21.00 Machinery '48 - relacja 22.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 22.35 Kropka nad i 23.00 TVN Fakty Rcgionalne - informacje 23.15 Multikino - filmy. gwiazdy. plotki 23.45 Beverly Hills 40210 (122) - serial left|thumb|80x80px 8.00 Pogoda na dzisiaj 8.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.30 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany; Degrassi - serial dla młodzieży 9.25 City - serial, USA 9.55 Mossad - serial, Izrael 10.55 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny, USA 11.50 Nasze wiadomości 11.55 Studio na ulicy - magazyn Studia AGNES na żywo 12.25 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial, Brazylia 13.15 Gra w południe 13.30 Klub na plaży - serial, Brazylia 14.00 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm - serial animowany; Degrassi - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Nasz Sklep - zakupy w TV 15.25 Nasze wiadomości 15.30 Babskie popołudnie - program dla dzieci 16.00 City - serial, USA 16.30 Mossad - serial, Izrael 17.30 Zagraj z nami - Domino - teleturniej na żywo 17.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial, Brazylia 18.55 Splot plot - program Pauliny Smaszcz z udziałem znanych postaci świata rozrywki, estrady, filmu 19.20 Klub na plaży - serial, Brazylia 19.50 Ośmiornica - serial kryminalny, Włochy 20.50 O pogodzie 21.00 Nasze wiadomości 21.15 Zabójstwo gliniarza - film kryminalny, USA 22.55 Puls Biznesu - gospodarcze trzy grosze (prowadzi Andrzej Nierychło) 23.05 Nasze auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny (prowadzą Adrianna Biedrzyńska i Krzysztof Szaykowski) 23.30 Digby i jego dom - serial, USA 23.55 Muzyczny sklep CD 0.10 Nasz horoskop 0.20 Gry nocne 0.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew 8.40 Z ust do ust - serial 9.05 Sunset Beach - serial 9.50 Szczury nadbrzeża - serial 10.40 Niebezpieczna miłość - melodramat. USA 12.20 Uśmiech losu - serial 13.05 Teleshopping 14.10 Klan McGregorów - serial 15.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew 15.55 Z ust do ust - serial 16.20 Święty - serial 17.15 Prawo miecza - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Dziewczyna z Rodeo- film obycz., USA 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial 22.35 Seks, cenzura i srebrny ekran - film dok. 23.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.45 Umieraj ze mną - zagadka M. Hammera - film sens. 1.15 Prawo miecza - serial 2.00 Seks. cenzura i srebrny ekran - film dok. thumb|left|100px 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Szycie z resztek (4) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 7.40 75 lat Związku Polaków w Niemczech - reportaż (powt.) 8.00 Kto jest kim w Polsce - Urszula (powt.) 8.10 Bliżej sztuki - Grafika (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogoda 9.00 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Dom polski: Siedziba magnacka 10.00 Długa noc poślubna - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 11.30 30 Ton! - Lista, lista, lista przebojów - program (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Reżyser miesiąca: Sól ziemi czarnej - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.50 Z archiwum i pamięci (powt.) 14.40 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Uczmy się polskiego (28): Kłopoty z pogodą 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 16.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Plecak pełen przygód (4/13) - polsko-fiński serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Czarne chmury (7/10): Pantomima - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Podróż na niby 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Teatr wspomnień: Jerzy Mikke - Ostatni z Jagiellonów (1) (spektakl z 1988 r.) 21.15 Na ryby: Olaf Lubaszenko - film dokumentalny 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Polonica: Dziewięć miesięcy - film fab. prod. węgierskiej (1976 r, 88 min) 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Podróż na niby - film anim. 1.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 1.30 Czarne chmury (7/10): Pantomima - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Teatr wspomnień: Jerzy Mikke - Ostatni z Jagiellonów (1) 4.20 Na ryby: Olaf Lubaszenko - film dokumentalny 5.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 5.35 Credo - mag. redakcji katolickiej 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Dance TV - prog. muz. 7.30 Plastic TV - prog. muz. 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 9.00 Power Rangers - serial 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili (80) - serial 10.30 Na południe - pilot serialu 11.30 Żar młodości (418) - serial 12.30 Tajemnicza dama (17) - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 DJ Club - prog. o muzyce techno 14.30 Link Newlook - magatyn mody 15.00 Dance TV - prog. muzycz. 15.30 Plastic TV - prog. muzycz. 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili (81) - serial 17.00 lnformacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 17.35 P1ower Rangers - serial 18.00 Na południe - pilot serialu 19.00 Tajemnicza dama (18) - telenowela 19.50 CNN News - program inform. 20.00 Więzy krwi (1) - serial 20.50 Ostatni rejs- film sens. 22.25 Miecz Bushido - film karate 0.05 Przytul mnie - prog. muzycz. 1.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Aktualności filmowe 7.05 Cyberia 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.55 Łapu-capu 8.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 8.25 (K) Marion du Faouet - królowa złodziei (1) - film przygod. 10.10 (K) Marion du Faouet - królowa złodziei (2) - film przygod. 11.55 (K) Walczące matki - film dok. 12.20 (K) Jurassic Park - film przygod.. USA 14.25 (K) Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - serial animowany 14.55 (K) Star Trek. Voyager 3 - serial SF 16.00 (K) Stalowe rekiny - film sens. 17.35 (K) Kapitan Star - serial anim. 18.00-20.00 OKNO OTWARTE NA GAPĘ: 18.00 NIE PRZEGAP 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.45 Kroniki Seinfełda - serial 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 NIE PRZEGAP 19.20 Lapu-capu 19.25 Z pierwszej piłki - mag. sport. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 (K) Pokochać kogoś - komedia 21.40 (K) Pocałunek śmierci - film sens. 23.20 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Dziura w ziemi - dramat obycz. 1.05 (K) Trzech frajerów z Teksasu - komedia 2.35 (K) Druga miłość - film obycz. left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Program dnia 6.05 Smak muzyki - mag. muzycz. 6.30 Zespół adwokacki - serial obycz. 7.30 Zakupy w ATV 8.00 Bohaterowie - serial 9.00 Maria Bonita - serial 10.00 Xapatan - teleturniej 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Życie po życiu - film dok. 13.00 Maria Bonita - serial 14.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzycz. 14.30 Lista Przebojów - prog. muz. 15.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 16.00 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 16.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 18.00 Maria Bonita - serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Jednym śladem - mag. motor. 20.00 Wrestling 21.00 Zespół adwokacki - serial 22.00 Bohaterowie - serial 23.00 Film erotyczny 0.30 Maguy - serial 1.00 Zakupy w ATV 1.30 Film erotyczny 3.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Top Shop 10.00 Klub Hawaje - serial 10.30 Werdykt - program public. 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina - serial 14.30 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.15 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Namiętności - serial 18.15 Werdykt - program public. 19.15 Escape - magazyn komputerowy 19.15 Blok muzyczny 20.00 Klub Hawaje - serial 20.30 Stellina - serial 21.30 Auto salon - magazyn motor. 22.00 Pełnym gazem - mag. motor. 22.30 Top Shop left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Europa dzisiaj - poranne wiadomości 09.00 Europejskie koło fortuny - magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Internight - talkshow 13.00 Time & Again - program dokumentalny 14.00 Europejskie życie: Podróże ekspresem 14.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 15.00 Dzisiaj - magazyn publicystyczny 16.00 Domy i ogrody: Towarzystwo zwierząt 16.30 Domy i ogrody: Marzenie budowniczych 17.00 Time & Again - program dokumentalny 18.00 Europejskie życie: Wina Italii 18.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 19.00 Europa wieczorem - wiadomości 19.30 Bilet NBC - magazyn 20.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 NBC Super Sports: Hokej na lodzie - tydzień w NHL 22.00 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 23.00 Późną nocą z Conanem O'Brienem - talkshow 00.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 00.30 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 01.30 Wiadomości NBC (Tom Brokaw) 02.00 Internight - talkshow 03.00 V.I.P. - talkshow 03.30 Styl życia - magazyn 04.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 04.30 Halo Austria, halo Wiedeń - magazyn krajoznawczy 05.00 Wiadomości (Brian Williams) left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 RCN Nursing Update 6.00 World Today 6.30 Jackanory Gold 6.45 Activ8 7.10 Out of Tune 7.45 Ready, Steady, Cook 8.15 Kilroy 9.00 Style Challenge 9.30 Wildlife 10.00 Lovejoy 10.55 Real Rooms 11.20 Ready, Steady, Cook 11.50 Style Challenge 12.15 Wild Harvest Wíth Nick Naim 12.45 Kilroy 13.30 Wildlife 14.00 Lovejoy 14.50 Prime Weather 15.00 Real Rooms 15.30 Jackanory Goid 15.45 Activ8 16.10 Out of Tune 16.35 Dr Who: The Seeds of Doom 17.00 BBC World News 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 Animal Hospital 18.30 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 Open All Hours 19.30 Only Fools and Horses 20.20 Preston Front 21.00 BBC World News 21.30 Travels With Pevsner 22.30 Disaster 23.00 Onedín Líne 24.00 Lifestyles, Work and the Family 1.00 Women, Children and Work 2.00 Talking to Children About Sex and Sexuality 4.00 Fílm Masterclass On Improvisation 4.30 Man in the lron Mask left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Omer and the Starchíld 5.30 Ivanhoe 6.00 Fruitties 6.30 Real Story of... 7.00 What a Cartoon! 7.15 Road Runner 7.30 Tom and Jerry 7.45 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.15 2 Stupid Dogs 8.30 Tom and Jerry Kíds 9.00 Flíntstone Kids 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 Fruítties 10.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 11.00 Perils of Penelope Pitatop 11.30 Help! It's the Hair Bear Butch 12.00 Bugs and Daffy Show 12,30 Popeye 13.00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Yogi Bear 14.30 Jetsons 15.00 Addams Family 15.30 Beetlejuice 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.15 Road Runner 18.30 Flintstones 19.00 Batraan 19.30 Mask 21.00 The Desperate Trail, 1994 23.00 Day of the Evil Gun, 1968 0.45 The Hill, 1965 3.00 The Desperate Trail 1994 left|thumb|80x80px News and busíness throughout the day 5.00 CNN This Morning 5.30 Best of Insight 6.00 CNN This Morning 6.30 Managing WIth Lou Dobbs 7.00 CNN This Morning 7.30 World Sport 8.00 CNN This Morning 8.30 World Cup Weekly 9.00 Impact 10.30 World Sport 11.30 American Edition 12.30 Pinnacle Europe 13.15 Asian Edition 15.30 World Sport 16.30 Art Club 18.45 American Edition 20.30 Q&A 21.30 Insight 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 0.30 Moneyline 1.15 Asian Edition 1.30 Q&A 2.00 Larry King Live 3.30 Showbiz Today 4.15 American Edition 4.30 World Report left|thumb|80x80px 16.00 Rex Hunt Specials 16.30 Disaster 17.00 Top Marques II 17.30 Time Traveilers 18.00 Untamed Amazonia 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.30 History's Turning Points 20.00 Science Frontiers 21.00 Disaster 21.30 Medical Detectíves 22.00 Heart Surgeon 23.00 Forensic Detectíves 24.00 You're in the Army Now 1.00 History's Turning Points 1.30 Beyond 2000 left|thumb|80x80px 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 11.00 Snowball 12.30 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 European Top 20 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 Pop Up Videos 20.30 MTV Live 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 Base 0.00 Grind 0.30 Night Videos left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 The Blue Bird, 1976 7.40 The Double Man, 1967 9.20 Julia, 1977 11.20 Goldlocks, and the Three Bears, 1995 13.00 The Double Man, 1967 15.00 Sweet Charity, 1969 17.25 Goldil and the Three Bears, 1995 19.00 The Great Outd., 1988 21.00 Jailbreak, 1997 22.45 Grumpíer Old Men, 1995 1.25 The Late Shift, 1996 2,00 Jason's Lyric, 1994 4.00 Scheech & Chong*s The Corsican Bros, 1984 left|thumb|80x80px News and business on the hour 6.00 Sunrise 10.30 ABC Nightline 14.30 Parliament Live 17.00 Live at Five 19.30 Sportsline 22.00 Prime Time 3.30 Global Village left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Street Sharks 7.30 Games World 7.45 The Simpsons 8.15 Oprah 9.00 Hotel 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Iives 12.00 Married... with Children 12.30 MASH 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Live 6 Show 18.30 Married... With Chidren 19.00 The Simpsons 19.30 Real TV 20.00 Suddenly Susan 20.30 Seinfeld 21.00 Friends 21.30 Veronica's Closet 22.00 ER 23.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation 24.00 David Letterman 1.00 Law & Order 2.00 Long Play